We Need to Talk
by Roses of the Storm
Summary: Remus has something to tell Sirius and James. Something they may not like. Contains slash, you have been warned. Finished!
1. A Conversation Between Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Daniel Radcliff would not be playing him. And I would get to be Hermione. So there. Anywho, this contains mentions of slash, as in there are homosexuals in my story. If you don't like it, you can press the back button now. I won't be offended. I know the story sucks, but should you be so inclined to review I will be very happy. So read on children, read on.

"Sirius, James, we need to talk."

Sirius and James exchanged a look. They both had been sitting on the beds in their dormitory when Remus had come up. He had looked rather anxious and had paced the length of the room a couple times, fidgeting with the front of his robe, until finally he had spoken.

They both gazed up at their lycanthropic friend with a look of complete innocence. It was only the first week of school, so they hadn't had much time for pranks, but it never hurt to be careful.

"What's up Remmie?" Sirius asked with concern. Come to think of it now, the brunette had been acting weird since he came back from the holiday.

Remus took a deep breath and began.

"I have something important I need to tell you both. Please just hear me out until the end."

"Uh, Remus if it's really important shouldn't we wait until Pete's done getting tutored?" James asked.

Remus shook his head. "I want to talk to you two first."

Grinning Sirius put on an aristocratic accent. "Well, then Remus we are extremely honored, aren't we Jamie?"

James flashed a smile and nodded. "Indubitably"

Remus smiled at his friends' antics. He hoped he wouldn't regret what he was about to do.

"Well, you guys know that over the summer my parents and I vacationed in Wales, right?" After receiving two nods he continued. "While I was there I got kind of bored. I mean, reading is all good and fun but after a while I wanted to do something else. So one day I wandered into town. When I was there I met another kid our age, his name was Scott."

Sirius and James exchanged another look, this time of confusion. They didn't really see why this was important, unless of course if Remus had bitten Scott. But then, Remus was always extremely careful, so they didn't think that was it.

"Anyways, we became friends pretty quickly. He was really nice, and we got along great. We told each other everything, well except about my monthly condition, and about being a wizard. Scott's a muggle, you see. Well, anyways, one night we were just sitting and talking when Scott said he had something to tell me. He told me he was gay."

Sirius and James's eyebrows shot up. This was getting interesting.

"I asked him how he knew and he said that there were signs. Like how he had never found a single girl attractive, but he thought blokes were good to look at. He told me about a lot of his experiences, and well…" Remus started to blush.

"Well what, Remus?" James asked. His interest was definitely sparked now. Remus mumbled something under his breath that neither of the dark haired marauders was able to catch. They asked him to repeat it. Remus took a deep breath and replied.

"I asked him to kiss me, just to see what it was like."

Sirius and James both stared with their mouths agape. Sure they had heard of the boys in their older years occasional experiments, but Remus was only a fourth year, most of the guys who they had heard talking were sixth years and above. But, they supposed that the most shocking part was that Remus's first kiss was with a boy. Sure, Sirius had made out with loads of girls, and James had kissed Sarah Kensington once to make Lily jealous (it didn't work), but Remus had never done anything, though there were plenty of girls that wouldn't have minded kissing him.

"And…" James prompted.

"And I liked it. So I got a book from Scott that his parents had gotten him when he first told them. I read through it, and well, I'm gay." Remus looked down. It wasn't hard to tell he was scared of their reactions.

"What? Remus, you can't be gay. It was just a kiss! Maybe you just like kissing, or you're bisexual, I don't know, but there has to be another explanation!"

James was starting to sound frantic. However, throughout all of this Sirius had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"James, I am gay. Think about it. I have never once found a girl attractive. But, well I think some guys are. I don't like girls, I just don't. I'm sorry you have a problem with this, James, I really am. I can ask McGonagall for a room change, but I don't think she'll let me. I won't be offended if you never speak to me again, though." He finished in a whisper.

Remus had such a dejected look on his face it broke Sirius's heart.

"Remus, there's nothing wrong with it. It's part of who you are. You shouldn't be ashamed, you should be proud, isn't that right James?"

Sirius got up and sat next to Remus. He wrapped an arm around the werewolf's shoulder and stared pointedly at James. Remus's eyes brightened a bit, and he stared hopefully at James. And nobody denies Remus when he looks at you like that. It'd be like kicking a puppy.

"Sorry there mate. I guess I overreacted a bit. It's your decision, and I respect that." James had enough of a brain to look ashamed. "So," he continued, "are you like dating Scott now, or something?"

Remus blushed a bit and hid his eyes beneath his shaggy hair. "Um, no. We decided to be friends. I owe a lot to him though. If it wasn't for him I may've still been under the illusion that I was straight."

A loud growl was heard from James's stomach that caused the occupants of the room to laugh, breaking an awkward silence.

"I guess it's time for dinner then, mate." James said between chuckles.

"I'll meet you two down there. I just need to do something, okay?" Sirius said.

"Sure, whatever Siri. Just don't starve to death." Remus said jokingly as he rose from his bed. He and James soon exited the room and made their way to dinner. Meanwhile, Sirius remained on Remus's bed thinking.

While he found girls attractive, Sirius also had to admit that there was something breathtaking about Remus. He was just beautiful. He knew boys weren't supposed to be beautiful, but there was no other way to describe Remus. Sirius also had to admit that some of the guys in their school were hot. This definitely gave the young pureblood something to think about. He decided to go to the library and see if he could find a book like the one Remus had read. After all, he had some questions he'd like answered.

AN: I'm not sure if this should be a one shot or if I should continue. If you could just vote I would be grateful. It only takes a minute. Thanks for reading!


	2. In the Library

AN: Well, due to popular votes, I have continued. Thanks to all the reviewers, I couldn't have done it without your support.

Fifteen minutes later found Sirius in the library. As he stared at the massive amount of books he felt rather helpless. There had to be thousands of books in this place, and since he did not frequent the library often Sirius definitely needed some help. Normally he would've asked Remus for help, but he wasn't quite ready to talk to his friend about this. He didn't consider going to Madam Pince an option either. The woman despised him, and probably would've banned him from the library years ago if she didn't love Remus so much.

Sirius decided the best thing he could do was wander around the library and hope he stumbled upon the right section. The young wizard started at the front of the library and began walking down the row, dragging his finger across the spines of the books as he went. Occasionally he would look at the titles to see if he was close to the right area.

After about 45 minutes Sirius was starting to tire. He had been going for what had seemed like ages, and he was only a quarter way through the books. At this point he was barely even glancing at the titles, he was more or less just hoping for divine intervention. And apparently someone's god was listening, because something rather close to a miracle occurred.

As Sirius dragged his fingers across the spines of the books, he heard a rather large thump. Turning around to see what had disturbed his mission, he saw a book on the floor that he must've accidentally knocked off the shelf. As he bent down to replace the book he noticed the title, which was _So You Think You're a Lesbian_. And while that particular title was no help to him, he was definitely in the right place.

He searched the surrounding shelves for a little bit until he finally came across a book that would actually serve a purpose for him. The book was titled _Homosexuality in Young Wizards: Everything Parents and Children Should Know_. However, now Sirius was faced with an even greater challenge.

There were only two more hours left before the library closed, and there was no way Sirius would be able to figure out his mixed emotions before he had to get back to the dormitory. So he had two options. First he could check out the book. However, that would involve having Madam Pince take the book down onto her list. He would also have to explain why he was reading so much to his friends. While he could charm the cover to have a different title, his friends would definitely be suspicious of Sirius reading so much.

His second option was not much more appealing. This idea involved him returning to the library each day until he found what he needed. This however, would mean that he would have to explain to his friends why he was in the library so often. Either way, Sirius Black was screwed.

After about fifteen minutes of weighing the situation he decided that it would just be best to take the book out. It's not as if Madam Pince really had anyone to gossip to, and he could always read at night while everyone else was asleep. Yes, this was definitely a good solution.

Sirius made his way to the front desk, where the librarian was sitting. He attempted to nonchalantly slip the book onto the desk and back off it in a matter of seconds. However, Madam Pince would have none of that, and grabbed the book from Sirius's hand before he could take it back. If she was surprised by his possession of the book she showed no sign of it. As soon as she handed the book back to Sirius he bolted back to the common room. It was going to be an interesting night.

It was well past 3 in the morning by the time Sirius put his head down. He had been reading for four hours now, ever since the others had gone to sleep. At first his search had been to no avail. He definitely wasn't gay; he had an interest in girls. And he wasn't a lesbian, because, well, he wasn't a girl. But he wasn't straight either. He was positive about that. Looking back over the past two years, ever since he had hit puberty, he had been attracted to some boys, especially a certain tawny-haired werewolf. The only reason he had never noticed it before was because he had always assumed that boys just don't like other boys. Of course he had heard of it before, but then it had only seemed like a made up fairytale in a far off land. But after Remus's confession, it just seemed so real.

Sirius had been ready to give up when he had come across a chapter that caught his eye. _Bisexual_; he hadn't heard that word before, but it sounded promising. Didn't bi mean two, after all? After reading through the chapter he was sure. Sirius Black was Hogwarts's newest bisexual. Now there was only one last thing to figure out. Sirius wanted to know if he was in love with Remus. And he knew just the person to go to when it came to matters of love. James Potter.

AN: I make no promises, but I'll try to update tomorrow. Until then, review my pretties, review! Hahahaha!


	3. What's Love?

AN: Okay, I'm feeling really really embarrassed right now. I'm not sure if anyone else caught this, but one reviewer, Loethlin, caught a major screw up in my last chapter. I said that Sirius had never heard the word bisexual before, but in the first chapter James suggests that Remus might've been bisexual. I'm so so so sorry about the mistake. Thank you Loethlin for catching that. I have absolutely no excuse for that mess up except cramps and a major memory slip.

On another note, I have resolved to update every day. However, that won't be happening on Friday, and probably Saturday. I have an FPS thing on Friday, so I will have no access to a computer, and on Saturday, I probably won't do anything, but sleep. But I will update on Sunday, unless extenuating circumstances prevent me. I'm sorry to any people who have really been dying for me to update, though I find it a little hard to believe my story's actually that good. I'd just like to thank all the reviewers, I wouldn't have even continued to write if it wasn't for you, I love you all.

James Potter had been in love with Lily Evans since first year. Well, to be fair, it probably wasn't quite love at that point, more like obsession, but over time it did develop into love. Even if James was absolutely terrible at expressing it. But Sirius wasn't asking James for advice on picking up people, he was asking James about love.

Because, to be honest, Sirius didn't know much about love. His parents had always told him that love made you weak. But Sirius didn't believe what his parents told him. He didn't love any of the girls he had made-out with, he was sure of that. However, he had always gotten a feeling that love meant that you felt like the person completed you. Well, he always thought Remus complemented him perfectly. Remus was everything Sirius was not. Remus was shy, book-smart, and rather delicate. On the contrary, Sirius was outgoing, clever, and pretty tough, or at least on the outside. On the inside he was just as weak and afraid as Remus appeared, just like he knew that Remus was extremely strong, how could he not be with what he went through every month? But as we said before, Sirius didn't know much about love, so he was going to James.

James was lying on his bed, updating his list entitled _Ways to Make Evans Like Me_. He was currently crossing off his latest attempt, which had been to have the house elves bake a rather large cookie, decorated to look like James's head, and present it to Lily along with card stating, _Now I am good enough to eat_. Lily had thrown the cookie at James's head, which still had a rather large red welt on the left side the forehead. Apparently the house elves had used a rather stale cookie.

Sirius walked up to James's bed and flopped down on the end of it causing an inkwell to tip over and spill all over the comforter.

"Sirius!" James exclaimed exasperatedly, as he cleaned his bedspread with a flick of his wand.

"Sorry James." Sirius grinned and ruffled James's hair, making it appear even messier than it already was. The grin faltered a bit as Sirius prepared to speak.

"James, can I ask you a question?"

James raised an eyebrow at his friend's uncharacteristic unease. If Sirius was embarrassed, then it had to be good. Extremely good.

"Well," Sirius began, "How do you know you're in love with Evans?"

The black haired chaser paused for a moment and scratched his head, appearing to be in deep thought.

"I suppose I just do. It's little things, you know? Like how everything she does seems just perfectly amazing to me. Or how a compliment from her can light up my entire day."

Sirius knew from experience that was true. Evans had once told James he smelled like a Tube Station. James had ecstatic the entire day; smiling goofily and getting a dreamy look in his eyes. Sirius and Remus, who both took Muggle Studies, hadn't had the heart to tell James, who didn't take muggle studies, that it wasn't a compliment.

"And then whenever she smiles, it's like a thousand butterflies are in my stomach. When I'm in her presence, and she's not screaming obscenities at me, mind you, it feels like everything is right in the world. Like I'm the luckiest man in the world. And I know that I would do anything for her safety and happiness; that I would die for her. I know it sounds a little dramatic, especially for a 14 year old, but it's true. I guess that's love. Why do you ask? Finally found the woman of your dreams?"

Sirius blushed and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

"Well…" James prompted.

"Not quite," Sirius began. He wasn't quite sure he was ready to tell James just yet. While he had apologized for freaking out about Remus's sexuality, he didn't think James had quite gotten over the fact. He shied away from Remus and sat as far away as he could from the werewolf during dinner and in the common room. James had also stopped changing in front of his roommates. While Sirius had always been more of the exhibitionist of the group, James had never had an issue walking around naked before. Now he refused to go in front of them, specifically Remus, without at least boxers and an undershirt on, though he preferred to have a little more than just that on. Remus had noticed this odd behavior and was acting rather hurt. While James was like a brother to Sirius, he wasn't sure if James would be able deal with Sirius's little revelation.

"But James, I'm pretty sure I'm in love."

James's smile became rather more like an evil smirk and he responded,

"Really! So who's the lucky bird that's finally managed to catch the great Sirius Black's eye?"

Sirius smiled softly at James and shook his head.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet James, I'm sorry."

The bespectacled boy looked rather hurt. He looked up at Sirius with large hazel eyes, which resembled those of a kicked puppy. His lower lip started to quiver.

"But Sirius," the Quidditch player sounded on the verge of tears, "We tell each other everything."

Sirius rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Sorry James, but that abandoned puppy look may work on some people, but I'm the master of charm, and therefore infallible to it. I'll tell you once I'm ready."

James glared at his friend, and returned to his list with a loud huff. Sirius got up from his bed and flopped onto his own. He began to mull over his thoughts.

He hadn't lied to James; he was pretty damn sure he was in love with Remus. But he had only stumbled upon his feelings two days ago. That was a short time to realize you were in love and Sirius definitely wanted to take things slow. First of all, he wanted to observe how he acted and reacted around Remus. He needed to figure out how serious this was. He also needed a plan.

AN: I hope you liked it. For those of you who don't know, the Tube is the British name for the underground or subway. At least I think. If I'm wrong please correct me. Also, bird is slang for a girl, like chick or babe.


	4. Werewolf Watching

AN: Here you have it! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my reviewers, you have no clue how happy you all make me!

A few days had passed since Sirius had had his little chat with James, and the marauders had noticed a rather odd change in him. He was actually working, really truly working, and hard, on something. But what that something was puzzled all of them. Whenever he had a spare moment he would sit down and pull out a piece of parchment. He would appear to think for a while, and every so often his face would light up as if he had had an amazing revelation, and he would write something down, or his face would look confused for a bit and he would cross out something on the paper.

What Sirius had been doing for the past few days was making a list. His list was entitled _Operation Seduce Remus_. The list goes as follows.

Operation Seduce Remus 

_Observe him in his natural environment. How does he react to certain things like people, touch, and remarks?_

_Subtly flirt and see what happens._

_Observe him for any signs of returning the feelings_

_If signs are present, then pull him into dark broom closet for snogging session._

_If signs aren't present make him fall for me_

_Flirt with others in his presence_

_Snog the boy to death_

While it wasn't the best list anyone had ever seen, in Sirius's mind it was what he needed. So it was time for him to start what had become a pastime he liked to call werewolf watching.

As the week progressed Sirius began to notice many things he had previously missed about his lycanthropic friend because he had been busy with his list. The most concerning thing was the amount of time he spent in the library. Remus had always spent a large amount of time in the library, but it was never like this. He spent every moment he possibly could in the library now, even though there wasn't exactly a lot of homework to do. This recent development disturbed Sirius, so one night after dinner; he decided he would accompany Remus to the library. However, when he asked to join him, Remus snappishly told Sirius that he wouldn't enjoy coming with and hurried off without a glance back.

Sirius merely sat dumbfounded for a while, until he snapped out of it.

"I wonder what was wrong with him?" Sirius asked more to himself than Peter or James. However, he still got a reply.

"Maybe he was PMSing" Peter snickered at his own joke, and James joined in with the laughter.

Sirius was starting to get annoyed by this behavior.

"Just because he's gay, he's not all the sudden a woman!" he snapped. "I'm going to find him, bloody rubbish about me not enjoying it, it's better than staying here with you two."

And with that he stalked off.

"I wonder what crawled up his arse and died." James commented.

"Maybe he's PMSing too?" Peter asked, and then sulked when James responded with a grunt instead of laughter.

Meanwhile, Sirius was once again exploring the library, though this time in search of Remus. After the brunette could not be found Sirius asked Madam Pince if she had seen his friend. When she responded that she hadn't he really became concerned. However, Hogwarts was humongous, and he had no hope of locating the lycanthrope without any clue of his whereabouts. So a very frustrated Sirius Black retreated to the dormitories, a determined frown covering his face.

The next time Remus excused himself to the library Sirius perked up. He waited a few moments after the tawny-haired boy had left, and then followed him. While it was daylight outside still, there were rather few windows and the corridors and the shadows, cast by the torches lining the halls, made it rather easy for Sirius to follow unnoticed. After tailing Remus for about fifteen minutes, he finally turned into a classroom. Sirius paused outside the classroom to catch his breath. Remus had gone to one of the highest parts of the castle, and he was exhausted after climbing all those stairs. It was then that a thought occurred to him.

What if Remus had a boyfriend? What if that was the reason he had been disappearing to often? Maybe Remus was completely in love with some bloke and would be disgusted with Sirius and never speak to him again. Well, Remus probably wouldn't do that, Sirius mused. No, he would sit Sirius down and gently tell him that he was already taken, but Sirius was a great bloke and would find the right person for himself someday. Oh, and that they would still be friends, that nothing was changed.

Taking a deep breath Sirius crept into the room, his heart thumping loudly in fear of what he might find. However, once he entered the room, he saw nothing. Not a single item was in this old room, or a single person. But Sirius, however, could make out the sound of footsteps above him. Which rather odd considering that Hogwarts was completely made of stone. At that moment though, Sirius realized the level above him must be the roof. Which must've been where Remus went. Sirius dashed towards the window and commenced climbing onto the roof in a rather hazardous way. But Sirius wasn't exactly thinking of the danger at the moment; he was more concerned about why his friend was on the roof. A million scenarios ran through his head, the scariest of which being that Remus was about to jump and end his life, never knowing that Sirius loved him.

However, the sight that met him wasn't quite as bad as that, though it wasn't much better, at least in Sirius's mind. Remus was sitting, but he was hunched over, shaking as sobs racked his body. His cape was pulled around him and his hair was flying in the wind. It was the most heart-breaking sight Sirius had ever seen.

Sirius quickly walked over to Remus. The sound of heavy footsteps was enough for Remus to raise his head. He quickly wiped his eyes and seeing whom it was he paled.

"S-Sirius!" The boy sounded startled.

Sirius sat down next to Remus. Seeing the other boy shiver, he removed his cloak and laid it across the both of them as a blanket. He pulled Remus closer to him for body heat, and, well, other reasons. At first Remus stiffened, but slowly he leaned closer to Sirius until his rested on the other boy's shoulder.

"Why are you here Sirius?" Remus questioned softly.

Sirius had the decency to blush before replying.

"Well, when I realized you weren't going to the library I was curious, and well a bit concerned, so I followed you. But, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" was the closest thing to a reply he got.

"Why were you crying?"

Remus was silent for a moment before replying, "It was nothing important."

"Remus," Sirius started, as he began combing his fingers through Remus's smooth locks. The smaller boy shivered a bit, and burrowed closer to his friend. "If it wasn't important you wouldn't have been crying. Please, Remmie, maybe I can help."

Remus sighed softly and bit down on his lower lip.

"Its just James. Ever since I've come out he's been acting like I have some sort of disease. So has Peter, ever since James let it slip. But James is acting much worse. He just keeps avoiding me; he's afraid to even touch me, as if my touch will make him gay too. He's afraid of me. He didn't even act this bad when he found out I was a werewolf. It just hurts." Somewhere in the middle of his explanation Remus had begun to cry again. Sirius practically picked him up and sat him on his lap.

The small werewolf wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck and buried his head in his friends shoulder, crying his amber eyes out. Sirius tightened his grip on him and began petting the soft light brown hair. James Potter may have been his best friend, but no one hurt Remus like this and got away with it. Sirius Black wanted revenge.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that, because you aren't going to get another update for the next two days. Sorry!


	5. Revenge

AN: This came to me Friday, and I was dying, because I couldn't wait to write it! Oh well, All City was fun; I went to bed at three in the morning. And we won third place for orals. Go us! Thank you to all who reviewed, I love you.

Eventually Remus had calmed down and stopped crying. However, neither boy made a move. Both just sat there contently, enjoying each other's warm presence. After a few minutes, Sirius had become concerned for his friend. While Sirius could stay like this all day, it didn't seem like something Remus would do. Sirius craned his neck sideways to take a look at Remus's face. He poked the werewolf's shoulder a few times and chuckled. Remus was asleep. Which actually made sense considering the full moon was only 3 days away. If you added that to the stress of coming out, and the hours spent crying, that made for one tired little wolf.

And, as worried as Sirius was about his friend's upcoming transformation, he was also a little excited. Not about the transformation, no. He had come up with the perfect revenge for James. Unfortunately, it involved a rather complex charm. Sirius groaned. That meant it also involved another trip to the library. Gods, Madam Pince probably had planted charms all throughout the library to monitor him; he had been coming so often. Oh well, in two days time it would be completely worth it. Oh yes, it would be a Sunday James never forgot.

With that in mind, Sirius lay his head on top of Remus's and quickly fell asleep.

Sunday morning had finally come, and Sirius was ready. Sure, it had taken an entire Saturday in the library, and a not so fun session of begging Evans to help, but the prank was ready. He woke up early and pulled on his school robes. While it was Sunday, and robes were not required, he needed them for his payback. He hadn't told Remus yet, as the prank was meant to kill two birds with one stone. In other words, he was going to get revenge against James, and come out. While he wasn't gay, he was ready to let the whole school know he was bisexual. He didn't care, and besides, he liked the attention.

Sirius concentrated and cast the spell on himself and James. Breakfast was going to be fun.

Sirius entered the great hall, and sat next to Remus. He was smiling so widely, that Remus was just sitting there, staring at him.

"Sirius, what did you do?"

Sirius merely smirked and responded, "You'll see, you'll see."

The charm really was a fabulous invention. While it was rather complex, the desired effect was well worth the effort. The charm allowed you to take on the form of another person in one person's eyes. However, to everybody else, you would remain in your normal body. In Sirius's case, he was going to look like Lily to James. He was going to have a lot of fun.

As James came into the great hall, Sirius stood up. He walked over to James, stopping him in his tracks. He placed a hand on James's shoulder, and said loud enough for the surrounding students to hear,

"Good morning handsome."

Everyone stared. However, they gasped when Sirius proceeded to kiss James right on the lips. A few shrieked when James responded, tangling his hand in Sirius's hair, and placing the other in the small of Sirius's back. And some fainted when it became apparent that tongue was involved. James moaned, and finally pulled away from Sirius, gasping. Sirius was beaming, looking the happiest anyone had ever seen him, and he was an extremely happy person by nature.

James was also smiling, and remarked, "Wow, Evans, I never knew you had it in you."

Those who had heard looked confused, while others winced. The smile dropped off of Sirius's face, and was replaced by sobs. Fake ones mind you. While Sirius's hands covered his mouth, he whispered the counter-charm, allowing him to appear in his natural form to James. He removed his hands and glared at James, who looked ready faint.

"How dare you, after all I've done for you! I finally decide we can go public, and what do you do? You say her name! Well, guess what Potter? It's over; go run back to your precious redhead, 'cause we're through! I never want to speak to you again, James Potter!"

With that, Sirius ran out of the hall towards Gryffindor Tower. James promptly fainted, and the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. The Slytherins were laughing, the Ravenclaws were going on about how they had always known, the Hufflepuffs were gushing about how they made a cute couple, and the Gryffindors were gossiping, or attempting to revive James.

Up in the dorms, Sirius was lying on his bed laughing, tears rolling down his face. He barely looked up when Remus entered the room. Remus sat down on Sirius's bed and put a comforting arm around him, mistaking Sirius's laughter for sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Siri, I never knew. But don't worry, James is a dumb bastard, he'll come to his senses."

It was at that point that Sirius snorted and looked up at Remus.

"Merlin, Sirius, are you laughing? You must be in shock."

Sirius shook his head and responded,

"Nope, it was all a prank. A little revenge on James for treating you like crap. Also, my way of telling the school I'm bi. We never went out, I just used a charm so I looked like I was lily, but only to him"

Remus just smiled and flung his arms around Sirius's neck and hugged him.

"You did this for me?" receiving a nod he continued, "Thank you so much Sirius. You have no idea what this means to me. Wait, you're bi?"  
Sirius nodded. "Yea, after you came out, you got me thinking. And I've discovered that, well I swing both ways."

Remus laughed. "You do know James is going to kill you right?"

"Yea, well the bastard deserved it."

Remus laughed and Sirius sighed. The boy was beautiful when he laughed. And smiled. And frowned. And when he was studying and sucking on the end of the quill that gave Sirius so many dirty thoughts. Wow, Sirius thought. He needed a hobby.

AN: When I said Sirius had begged Lily, he basically asked her not to come down to breakfast, so the prank wouldn't be ruined. He never told her why though.


	6. Consequences

AN: Well here it is. I like this chapter, so let's see if you all do too. I love all my reviewers; it just makes me feel so special to know that there are people out there reading my story that actually like it. I had tons of ideas floating around in my head, but I wasn't sure if I should actually write any of them. Well, turns out it was easier than I thought. So to all of you out there who have fabulous ideas that should be written down, just do it!

Sirius had managed to avoid James for a few days, which was quite a feat considering they had most of their classes together and shared a dorm room. However, it was now Wednesday, and Sirius could no longer hide. James had cornered him in the dorm room, taken his wand, and locked the door. Peter was busy serving detention with Filch, and Remus was studying, he had a lot to make up for in classes due to his absence during the full moon.

James was slowly advancing on Sirius, who was backed against the wall.

"What the hell did you do that for Sirius! I mean, I know you're prone to do stupid things, but this just takes the cake!"

Sirius mumbled something under his breath, all the while glaring at James as if he was a kettle that refused to boil.

"What was that?" James questioned.

Sirius stared defiantly at the bespectacled boy.

"I said, you deserved all you got, and ten times worse!"

James looked incredulous.

"How dare you! What the hell did I ever do to you to warrant that kind of behavior? I can understand if you liked me, or something, but the entire school thinks we were dating! Do you know what it's like for me now? You may not mind, but I sure as hell do!"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at James looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean Jamie?"

James scowled at the use of his nickname in such a serious situation, but replied nevertheless.

"I mean, that half the kids won't even speak to me now! They avoid me like the plague, as if I have some sort of disease! The guys on the Quidditch team won't change in front of me anymore, and they act as if that's always been the case! As if nothing is different! And other students have been calling me all sorts of names, and making all sorts of suggestions! It's just… it's just-"

"Like how you've been treating Remus?" Sirius supplied 'helpfully'.

James scowled, and replied,

"That is completely a different situation. I have not been treating Remus like that."

Sirius narrowed his eyes to slits. If looks could kill, then right now James Potter would've been a pile of ashes.

"Oh really James. Well how about the way you avoid Remus as much as possible. How you refuse to even touch him. How you don't change in front of him anymore. You think he doesn't notice? I found him crying on the roof a couple days ago, for Merlin's sake. He's still your friend, you know! He's not any different, he's still the same quiet bookish beautiful boy he was before!"

Sirius's eyes widened at his slip up, but James didn't appear to notice. Instead he seemed to look a little abashed.

"Wow, I never realized how much that hurt. Gods, I'm a jackass. But still, why'd you have to do that to me?"

"James, do you really think that you would've realized how horrible you were if I hadn't. Besides, I had to let everyone know I was bisexual somehow."

James was shocked to say the least. His eyes were wide, and his face was paler than Snape's ever was.

"You're- you're bi?" he managed weakly.

Sirius nodded. He gave James some time to compose himself. After about five minutes, James seemed a bit better; in fact, he was smiling widely at Sirius.

"So, you think Remus is beautiful?"

Sirius paled considerably, and began to stutter.

"You- you heard that?"

James nodded and smirked noticeably.

"So, you must really care about him then?"

"Am I that obvious?" Sirius looked up at James expectantly.

James snorted loudly.

"Only to me. I mean, why else would someone go through so damn much for anybody? But seriously, you better clear up that little episode with the school. I will not have everyone thinking I'm gay."

Sirius shot him a reproachful look.

"Not that there's anything wrong with it!" James said.

"I'll set the record straight under one condition. You apologize for acting like a prat to Remus."

"Deal."

The two dark-haired boys shook hands.

"You know, Sirius, you never answered my question."

"And what was that James?"

James snickered a bit before answering.

"You never told me if you thought Remus was beautiful or not."

Sirius glared at James and threw a pillow at his friend.

"Prat!"

AN: I'm not sure when this shall conclude, but it will sometime soon. Don't worry; I will include an epilogue.


	7. In the Rain

AN: Here we are at last. I know I didn't update yesterday, but I had no clue what to write. I didn't want to write a crappy piece of work just so I could update, so I waited until today, when I finally got some inspiration. There's only one more chapter after this. Sorry.

It had taken a lot of work, but Sirius had finally managed to convince everyone that he was not dating James. Well, almost everyone, some Slytherins were still convinced the two were sleeping together, but as far as Sirius was concerned he had convinced everyone important.

At the current moment it was raining outside of Hogwarts. Everyone was depressed, for it had looked like it would be a wonderfully sunny Sunday, that was, until it began to rain. Everyone was currently in the library or common room, unless you were lucky enough to have a special someone. In that case you were in an old classroom snogging, or well, shagging like wild rabbits.

Sirius was searching for his werewolf friend. He was sick of waiting. Sirius Black did not wait. He was pretty sure he had a chance with the other boy, and he didn't want to let opportunity slip away. Sirius wasn't prepared to look back and regret not taking his chances with the beautiful tawny-haired boy.

He searched all over the castle, or at least in the places he thought Remus might be. The library, the kitchens, the common room, and the dorms. However, one last place came to his mind. The roof.

He followed the path that Remus had taken last time, and after taking a few wrong turns he arrived at the abandoned classroom. He climbed onto the roof and peered around. There was no sign of Remus. However, looking out onto the grounds, he could see a figured huddled under a tree by the lake. Upon closer inspection, Sirius realized that the figure was indeed the boy he had been searching for.

Remus was currently under a tree by the lake. He was calm and content standing in the rain. Everyone else had run inside to avoid the water, as if they would melt. But Remus loved the rain, at least when it was like this.

The rain was soft, and not really cold either. There was no thunder; the sky was merely gray and cloudy. It was the kind of rain that came down softly and felt as though it was kissing your skin. Remus felt that the rain was refreshing, and somewhat rejuvenating. It gave him an overall comforting feeling, especially since it allowed him to escape from his hectic life, and even more hectic friends.

Remus raised his head to the sky. A small smile formed on his face, as he allowed himself to get gradually soaked. He had a feeling he may regret this soon, that he would catch a cold, but that didn't matter right now. No, now, it was just the world, the rain, and him.

That was how Sirius found him, face looking towards the heavens, arms spread out to his sides. He timidly approached the werewolf, not wanting to frighten him out of his position. He looked so natural and so beautiful at this moment that Sirius just closed his eyes and imprinted this scene into his memory forever.

Remus soon realized he was being watched and turned his attention to the intruder. His face softened when he saw that it was Sirius.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?"

"I could ask you the same," replied the black-haired boy, a smile tugging on his lips. Remus chuckled softly.

"Well, did you come for anything in particular?"

Sirius took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. This was it. He wasn't sure if he would have enough courage to attempt this again, so he knew he needed to take his shot.

"Yea, I came before I lost the courage to do this."

Remus was clearly confused.

"Do what?"

"This" Sirius leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Remus's. He knew that this may be his only shot to ever feel his love's lips against his and was ready to take full advantage of that. However, he finally did need to breath and he pulled away. The kiss had been soft and sweet, it had been bliss. Sirius wasn't sure if he would ever feel that wonderful again, but even if Remus didn't return his feelings it was worth it.

"I'm sorry." Sirius mumbled as he turned and headed back to the castle, leaving a stunned lycanthrope behind.

"Wait, Sirius!" Remus shouted as he ran after his friend.

He grabbed the other boy's shoulder and spun him around so he was facing Remus. He wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck and returned the kiss tenderly. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and smiled into the kiss.

And so the two boys stood outside in the rain, holding each other close, as angels' tears fell from the heavens. Remus definitely did not regret being out in the rain.

AN: I know it's sad, but this just had to end. I no longer have a passion for the story, and besides I'm not a fan of those stories where things just keep going wrong and there's drama everywhere. I just don't think that happens in real life. I know this isn't real life but I'd still like to keep it realistic.

Don't fret, there will be an epilogue. You should also check out my other story The Lives We Lead. It sounds like a James+Lily fic in the beginning, but it is a Sirius+Remus fic. It's really sad, but I think it's got major potential.


End file.
